


The Mask

by croouton



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Face Mask, Grand Marshal Armitage Hux, M/M, Nice Armitage Hux, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croouton/pseuds/croouton
Summary: There's a reason why Hux has such clear, beautiful skin.Thanks to my friend Tori for beta-reading this!





	The Mask

Ren bangs on the refresher door.  
“Hux? You okay?”  
The Grand Marshal huffs in reply.  
Wow. Not even a week into married life and I’m resigned to speak to my husband through the ‘fresher, Ren thinks.  
He decides to wait a few beats before rapping on the door again.  
“Will you at least talk to me? Armitage?” Hux’s first name rolled off the tongue of the Supreme Leader like Arkanisian honey, something new and exciting since the day they put the rings on each other’s fingers. Ren remembers that Hux was wearing a white greatcoat during the ceremony, his mind wandering to what Hux is wearing presently. Ren, leaning against the door, is wrapped in his thoughts when the topic of them opens the door abruptly. He trips and nearly falls. This time, Ren is the blushing betrothed.  
The redhead laughs.  
“Yes, Ren? You’re looking as graceful as ever.”  
“I need to take a soni...what are you doing?” The raven-haired one says as his eyes dumbfoundedly place themselves upon the cat-ear headband. Ren thinks his jaw may have dropped. The pristine white piece of fabric that circulates the Grand Marshal’s head like a crown is attempting to hold back his fiery ginger mane. Hux hasn’t gotten a haircut since before the wedding, as Ren likes to run his hands through it. Consequently, the redhead has forgone pomade. Even to Kylo’s standards (or lack thereof), Hux needs a haircut. However, according to Sith traditions, a married couple must not leave their abode until at least a standard fortnight after the ceremony. Armitage thinks the rule is antiquated, but his husband likes to think of it as a honeymoon. Hux predicts that his hair is going to turn into a mullet by the time the isolation is over.  
“I’m doing a face mask, what does it look like I’m doing?”  
Upon this being said, Kylo’s eyes drop to the thin layer of blue goop spread on the smaller man’s face. Parts of the mask have dried, leaving a lighter shade of blue on his porcelain skin.  
“Oh. Well, uh… can I take a sonic?”  
“Be my guest,” Hux purrs as he steps aside, casting his arm out like an animated candelabra.  
Kylo takes this opportunity to crane his neck and kiss his lover on his lips, the only part uncovered by the face mask, save Hux’s eyes.  
When they release, Armitage’s face is bright red, even with the blue goop.  
Kylo chuckles.  
“You should do a face mask more often, babe,” he winks.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on tumblr: croutonmess
> 
> BTW: Hux is written as wearing this headband.


End file.
